


【鸣樱】非你不可

by Aimouz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimouz/pseuds/Aimouz





	【鸣樱】非你不可

2017年七夕文  
鸣樱交往前提  
————————

春野樱做了一个梦。  
梦里的她背后纹着团扇的家纹，梦里的她叫做宇智波樱。  
梦里的他牵着的是别人的手，梦里的他凝视的是温婉的白色眸子。  
梦里的他们，像是熟悉的陌生人。

因为这梦太过于真实，以至于她醒来之后，还一直恍惚着，盯着天花板发呆。  
直到母亲再一次催促的声音将她从神游状态拉回现实：“小樱！再不起来上班就要迟到了哦！”  
春野樱猛地从床上弹起来，今天还有个手术要提前准备呢自己怎么就忘记了？！

“今天怎么起的这么晚，平时可不这样呢，漩涡君都等了好久了啊……”母亲絮絮叨叨地说着。  
“诶？”正在手忙脚乱地穿衣服的樱动作停了一下，然后走到窗边，往下一看，果然看到那个熟悉得不能再熟悉的金黄色脑袋。  
樱的眼神微微一黯，似乎又想起了昨晚的梦，但也只是一瞬。  
“啊小樱！早餐还没吃呢！”

“来不及了！”春野樱匆匆出门，下楼后第一个看见的，就是漩涡鸣人那张熟悉的不能再熟悉的脸。  
“早上好啊樱酱，今天居然会起这么晚。”漩涡鸣人无论什么时候，在她面前都是一副元气满满的样子。  
“恩，昨晚睡得有点晚。”他们一边闲聊一边往同一个方向的医疗部和火影办公楼走去。

自从春野樱和漩涡鸣人交往以来，漩涡鸣人每天都会等她一起上下班，为此她还经常沦为医疗部大多数女性的羡慕嫉妒恨的对象……  
毕竟现在的漩涡鸣人，是拯救忍者世界的英雄，是下一代火影的候选人，他年轻，阳光，帅气，可靠，这是许多人眼里的漩涡鸣人。  
但在春野樱这里，他永远都是笨蛋鸣人。

有时候春野樱也在想，自己怎么就跟这个笨蛋交往了呢？

记得那是很普通的一晚，那是宇智波佐助为了赎罪之旅而离开木叶的第七天，漩涡鸣人在请春野樱吃完一乐拉面送她回家的路上，说着她曾听了无数次的话。  
“樱酱，我喜欢你。”像是在说着很平常的事一样，漩涡鸣人淡淡地开口，对她说着一如既往以来的告白。  
“樱酱，和我交往吧。”漩涡鸣人看着前面停下脚步的春野樱，看着她被风微微扬起的樱发，蔚蓝的眼睛里，装满了樱花的颜色。  
不知道沉默了多久，那个魂牵梦绕的人转过身来，明亮的绿眸直视他的眼，她说：“好。”  
漩涡鸣人呆住了，他想过她会干脆利落地拒绝，想过她会转身给他一个爆栗，却未曾想过，这说过无数次的告白，会有得到回应的一天。  
春野樱看着完全呆住的漩涡鸣人，觉得好笑，刚才云淡风轻地告白的人是谁来着？  
她走过去拍了拍他的脸，“做我的男朋友可要每天接我上下班，不许和其他女孩子眉来眼去，约会也不能总去一乐吃拉面……”  
“樱……樱酱”他有些不敢相信，“你真的愿意和我……”  
“笨蛋鸣人。”樱十分无奈地看着眼前这个傻瓜。  
“樱酱，我好喜欢你。”鸣人激动地握住她的手，樱不禁脸一红。  
“最喜欢你了！”漩涡鸣人就差拿着个喇叭大喊了，然后下一秒就被樱锤了个爆栗，“笨蛋鸣人喊那么大声邻居都要被你打扰了！！！”

两人交往后，身边的人竟没有一个觉得惊讶，仿佛他们早知如此。  
春野樱曾经问过井野，为什么不惊讶她居然会放弃宇智波佐助而选择了漩涡鸣人。  
井野只是淡淡地说：“你明明知道的。”

她知道的，漩涡鸣人的心意，她比谁都明白。  
那春野樱的心意，又有谁知道呢。

“樱酱，樱酱！”  
春野樱回过神来，看见鸣人一脸无奈地看着她。  
“医疗部到了哦，樱酱你是不是有什么事啊，心不在焉的。”春野樱今天一路的走神，漩涡鸣人都看在眼里。  
“啊，这么快就到了”脑海里一直闪过的那个梦，“那我进去了。”  
“哦哦，工作加油！”  
“恩，你也要好好学习啊，别再让卡卡西老师来跟我告状了。”樱一边走一边说着。  
“樱酱！”鸣人突然叫住了她，樱转过去疑惑地看着笑得无比灿烂的漩涡鸣人。  
“今天是七夕，今晚一起去逛庙会吧！”  
春野樱愣了愣，和那晚一样，不知不觉地，“好”字就已经说出了口。  
漩涡鸣人开心地笑了，“那今晚见！”

春野樱转身进入医疗部，嘴角却是不经意地弯了起来。  
庙会啊，不然今晚打扮一番吧。

想着想着，樱不小心笑了起来。  
“在想什么呢这么开心。”  
春野樱抬头，是鹿丸。  
“咦，鹿丸会来医疗部还真是少见呢。”樱有些惊讶在这里看到他，鹿丸还是那副没精打采的样子。  
鹿丸晃了晃手上的药袋，“有些感冒了。”  
“火影助理还真是辛苦啊，生病了还得继续工作。”樱见他依旧往火影楼走去。  
“没办法啊，虽然很麻烦但是有些事情还是要去做的，我得给某个人铺好路。”  
“为什么鹿丸你要辅佐鸣人呢，明明你更适合火影的位置。”春野樱看着他懒洋洋的背影，忍不住问他。  
鹿丸闻言抬头望了望天上飘着的云，“只有他，才适合那个位子。”鹿丸转过身来，“但单凭木叶的英雄是远远不够的，需要有个人来帮他实现梦想，而我，很早就决定了要帮他做到这一切。”

鹿丸走后很久，春野樱还在低头沉思着。英雄的身份，想要成为火影是远远不够的，所以鸣人现在拼命地学习着，学习着如何成为一名火影。为此卡卡西老师和鹿丸都在尽心尽力地帮助他，而自己呢？自己又能为他做什么呢？  
樱不禁苦笑了起来，自己能为他做的，从来都是一些微不足道的小事啊。

傍晚时，漩涡鸣人就在春野樱楼下等着了。为了今晚的约会，鸣人还特地穿了浴衣，深蓝的浴衣让他给人的感觉和平日里截然不同。  
漩涡鸣人还是有点小期待的，樱酱会不会也穿浴衣呢？樱酱穿浴衣一定很可爱啊啊啊啊

“啊鸣人，让你久等了。”正想着，小樱的声音突然出现，回头一看，漩涡鸣人又呆了。  
春野樱穿了浴衣，白色的底上绽放着艳丽的红樱，耳边的樱发用珠花别起，与往日的干练不同，今夜的春野樱，像月光下绽放的夜樱，有着别样的静美。  
鸣人一直盯着她的眼神让小樱格外的不好意思，小樱双手握拳威胁状：“看够了没有？！”  
鸣人这才回过神来：“樱酱，今晚好漂亮啊！”  
“啰嗦……笨蛋鸣人。”  
“嘿嘿。”

庙会很热闹，人也格外地多，一路上，漩涡鸣人为了不被人群挤散，都紧紧牵着春野樱的手。  
在看完歌舞表演后，两人来到一旁的竹林。听说将愿望写在纸签上，再将纸签系到竹枝上，就可以如愿以偿。  
“给，樱酱。”漩涡鸣人在把纸笔递给小樱后，就自己开始写了起来，写好了还遮得严严实实的，小樱想偷偷瞄一眼都瞄不着。  
“你都写了什么啊？”小樱忍不住问了一句。  
“说出来就不灵了！”鸣人像个孩子一样，把纸签折好，系在竹枝上。“樱酱你也快点写呀。”  
春野樱看着手上的纸签，像是想起了什么，落笔的时候还警告了一下想要偷看的鸣人，“不许偷看！”  
“哦…………”

因为人太多，最后两人走着走着就走到了火影岩顶。这里倒是一个观赏烟花的好地点，也没有其他人在。  
“真好看啊，樱酱。”漩涡鸣人和春野樱一起抬头看着布满星子的夜空，他们不知多久没有这么惬意地静静地望着星空。  
过了良久，春野樱依旧望着星空，却对身边的他开了口：“鸣人，当火影需要有很大的力量支撑吧，我的话，是支撑不了你的。”  
鸣人没有看向小樱，“樱酱，你在说什么啊。”  
漩涡鸣人逐渐成熟了，他不再会一惊一乍，不再会沉不住气，他逐渐变得沉静，内敛。  
“我在说，你需要的是一个足够大的势力支撑你，是一个足够有份量的后台来帮助你，而这些是我不能够给你的，你知道吗。”春野樱的声音很轻，像是说着与自己无关的事情一样。

不得不说，春野樱一直被那个梦境所纠缠着，她明白，怎样对鸣人来说，才是最好的选择。她明明知道的，而她却从未想过，会如此之痛。

“可是啊樱酱，你又知道我到底想要什么呢？”漩涡鸣人终于别过头，看向她，那双清澈的蔚蓝色的眼睛，像是可以看透她的所有。

春野樱自顾自的判定了他所需要的所有，却没有真正地问过他，他想要的真正是什么。  
她兀自地将自己贬低，她却不知道她能为漩涡鸣人做的，从来都不是微不足道的小事。  
“我从未想过，能站在我身边的，除了樱酱还会有谁。”漩涡鸣人从开始到结束，一直追逐的目标都没有变过，永不放弃是他的人生宗旨，“非你不可。”

春野樱握紧了拳，井野说，她一直都知道的。  
是的，她一直都知道漩涡鸣人的痴情，她一直都知道漩涡鸣人为她所做的一切，她也一直都知道，她早已对他情根深种。  
不知道从什么时候开始，漩涡鸣人就在她的世界里扎了根，那温暖的金黄进入了她的心里，淹没了她一程又一程。

“我一直都认为，只要樱酱幸福就好了。”漩涡鸣人轻轻握住她紧握成拳的手，“但我还是希望，由我来让樱酱幸福。”  
“笨蛋鸣人，从以前都现在……一直都是这样……”  
一直都是这样，迁就着她，守护着她，从来都是这样。

“砰——”烟火突然升上夜空，然后绽开的光照亮了黑夜。  
春野樱看清了那蓝眸子里的执着与温柔，他非她不可，她又何尝不是呢？

“鸣人。”她凑了过去，贴上他的唇，“你既然认定了，那我们的后半生，非彼此不可。”  
明亮的绿眸子里映着他的笑意，十指默默地扣在一起。

“好。”


End file.
